If I Were A Demigod
by Rivverr Fourrest
Summary: If I were a demigod what would I be good at? Well lets find out as I try to become a demigod, well, in my mind.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Okay, I'm going to try writing a Percy Jackson story, and I don't want to hear, "Abby's a marry sue!" Because Abby is actually a real person. You guessed, I put myself into a story. I do projects when I stay up all night, and this is one of them.**

**Disclaimer: I, saldy, do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Abby's curls were spread out on the grass as she looked up at the sky. The light making the brown parts of her hair look like a flaming red, the black shining. Her midnight black eyes scanned the clouds , picking out childish shapes from the sky.

Her pale pink lips smiled as she saw a bunny on a skateboard, or,that's how her mind interpreted it. Abby took in her surroundings as she got up steadily. She knew that she would be seeing her backyard so beautifully until fall came.

Abby dreaded the day that she went back to school. People would be cutting through her backyard and stepping on flowers, throwing there trash in her backyard. Her thoughts became quieter as she heard the voice of her friend, Summer.

Summer's short blond hair blew back as she ran towards her, mumbling ow everytime she took a step.

Summer stopped to turn when she came to the old, faded gray stairs leading up to the door. Her feet troubling to avoid Abby's cat, Tiger Lily and Gizmo.

Aby quickly climbed through her window and opened up a book on her bed. Summer opened the sliding door second later, her light blue eyes turning gray.

"I broke my toe," Summer said as she limped slightly over to her.

"No hello?"

"Hi," Summer said, starting to take off her shoe.

"Okay I get the point, I don't need to see your weird toe." Abby picked Summer's shoe off the floor and threw it at her.

"Can you get me a drink?" Summer asked.

"Say the magic word first,"

"Please?" Abby smiled.

"Actually the magic word was butterbrittle, but since I'm thirsty too I'll get you some kool aid."

Abby opened her door to see her mother sitting on a blue recliner. Her pale blond hair pulled back in a pony tail. Abby moved around the t.v. quickly, knowing that her mother was probably watching a soap opera.

Abby opened up the fridge and got two cans of fruit punch out, when she was almost out of the room she stepped on her brothers 'collectible' hot wheel car. Abby fell backwards and hit her head on the fish tank.

But not before she saw her mom glance nervously at the clock.

Abby got up rubbing the back of her head. she saw herself in the mirror on the other side of the table.

She had barely noticeable dark circles under her eyes, the red spot she had on her cheek since she was little, and about 3 not-really-noticeable zits on her her forehead . Her pale complexion was an olive shade.

Abby smiled again as she noticed how frizzy her hair had gotten, even though in a braid.

"Abby, um, I signed you up for a summer camp. And we have to leave pretty soon so I want you to start packing. okay?" Her mom said, once again glancing nervously at the clock, like she knew something was going to happen.

"Yeah, okay." She said slowly.

She grabbed her book bag from the table and walked back to her room. She ent straight to the pile of shoes lying underneath her unorganized desk.

She picked up her purples converse and a pair of socks and stuck them on, along with her brown cardigan and tied her hair back.

She moved the pink chair away from her closet door and opened the door carefully so nothing would fall out. She hoped nothing would fall on her as she got her white knitted trench coat out of they closet along with her white hat and brown hunters boots.

She also grabbed Blue skinny jeans and a white shirt.

She didn't like the way thunder had started rumbling outside, it made her jumpy. She didn't really have anything else she wanted to take so she started walking towards the door when she heard Summer saying, "Hey!"

Abby turned around. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I guess I'm going to a summer camp..."

"When are you getting back?"

"I have no idea,"

" You don't know anything?"

"Nope,"

"Okay, well, then bye I guess." Summer turned to walk out the door before Abby did. Abby walked out with her head down, and She ran into the door.

She groaned as her mom called her name from the car. She ran out and nearly tripped over Tiger Lily as she jumped over the step and ran to the car.

"I hate driving in storms." She heard her mom mumble as she got in. Her mother started the car as she handed a violet box to Abby as he backed out of the driveway.

Abby eyed the box suspiciously as her mom turned right. Her mother was going to get a ticket if she didn't put her seat belt on, but yet again, her mom was too jumpy to notice.

"You may want to get some rest, I have a feeling..."

She rested her head against the window and closed her eyes.

Her dream was weird, Her mom was trying to kill everyone and Summer and Abby had to deliver stuff to the house so Abby teleported them into the house then a monkey showed up and killed her mom and she ended up living with a monkey.

'_I need to lay off the Oreo's' _She thought.

_'Yes you do_.' A soprano female voice said. '_They're going to make you fat.'_

What the hell?

_'Don't listen to her, you just shouldn't eat them before you go to sleep.'_ another female voice said.

_'Aphrodite, Artemis, leave the kid alone. Who cares if shes fat?' _

Abby was about to retort to that when her mother stopped the car.

"Mom why are people fighting in my head?"

"I don't know, ask the people inside. Run. and don't stop until you get to that tree. And, don't trip on anything." Her mother looked at her and smiled. Than she unlocked the door.

Abby sprinted up the hill then stopped when she heard something behind her. She turned around and was face to face with something that looked like a giant sheep.

Run. She decided. And she ran as fast as she could up the hill. From the loud thumping she knew it had decided to follow her. But tried to ignore that as she tried to focus her mind on not tripping.

Abby ran around a red dragon and the Sheep tried to follow her but it had ran into an invisible shield.

Abby turned and scanned her surroundings, she saw a house in this distance and thought she could get some answers there. She started towards the house and hoped that someone could help her.

**A/n: So now thats done. My cat walked on my keyboard and she actually typed ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, isn't she smart? please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Here's finally the update! I'm not going to update every day. But I'm going to update this story every Sunday. You can check my profile for the schedule of story updates. I hope you enjoy this and Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Sadly.**

**p.s. this is in Abby's point of view.**

I walked toward the house, I found people staring at me. I looked around, there were people shooting arrows in what I guessed was the Archery range.

I also saw people fighting in an Arena. A big black dog was sitting in a corner.

There were a lot of buildings here. There were twelve buildings in the middle and there were about another sixteen surrounding those, and then there were another five on the outside row. Like a maze.

I saw a place that already _looked_ like it was radiating heat. Like a forge.

I almost tripped on about six tree roots before I finally reached my destination. I Quietly followed the porch until I saw a Centaur and I man Playing cards.

I walked up the steps and the man looked at me. "Not another one. We already have a lot of campers." The man complained.

"Dionysus, calm down," The Centaur looked peaceful, wait-Centaur? "All campers come here because they're in danger."

"What's your name brat?"

"Um, Abby." I answered slowly. "Where am I?"

"Camp Half-Blood, child."

"Um, okay. I guess..."

"Yes now I'll have someone show you around camp, and hopefully they won't get lost," He muttered.

"There are cabins for all of the gods, and before the war-"

"The one that destroyed half of New York?" I interrupted.

"Yes, and before that we only had Twelve cabins. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Hephaestus, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, and Dionysus. But I'm afraid we had to add more cabins because of Percy Jackson's wish, so I will have Annabeth show you, since she's the only one that doesn't get lost."

"Get lost?"

"Yes, our old campers get lost, it's because they're not used to the arrangements." Just then A girl hopped on the porch. She was about 5"2 with light brown hair and bluw eyes.

"New camper?" She asked.

"Yes, now take her to Annabeth, and without getting lost Cassidey."Wine dude said.

"Chassidey." She corrected.

"Whatever."

She sighed.

She made a motion for me to follow her. We walked off the porch and She looked around.

"Annabeth should create a map of this place."

She muttered.

She looked around again.

"Okay which cabin is which?"

She mumbled. "Okay, that one is Hecate, and That one must be Nemesis. There's the Hades cabin. The Athena cabin is supposed to be behind the Nyx cabin, and that's the purple and black one. Okay, yeah, I think that's it."

She walked in between a Two cabins that looked like the patrons of them has a cold heart. Nemesis and Hades. He walked on the side of a Purple, black, and silver cabin. And we arrived at one that looked like it was built for the smartest people in the world- Athena.

"Please let her be here," She said.

"I really don't need to get lost today. Nico will kill me if I'm late to Ancient Greek class." She went up to knock on the door. She looked back at me.

"They don't bite you know."

She said jokingly. "That's only the Hermes Cabin. And actually, you look like you belong in the Hades cabin," She added. "But we would know that already. Very huge war."

"War is bad because?" I asked.

"Because I think Chiron will have a heart attack if we loose anymore campers."

"What Important campers died last time?"

"H mm, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Michael yew, Lee Fletcher, and Ethan Nakamura. He's the reason why all the Minor gods have cabins."

"Wow, that's A lot of people, and I'm sure there were a lot more people too." She nodded. She knocked on the door again. And A blond girl about 5'9 with Bond hair and Gray eyes. She had a book in her hands.

"Hey Annabeth, New camper." Chassidey said.

"Determined?"

"Nope."

"She looks like she belongs in the Hades cabin, but there's no war going on."

"That's what she said." I mumbled.

"What's her name,

"Do you know her name Chassidey?"

"Was I supposed to ask?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I was busy trying to figure out which cabin is which. Are you ever going to make a map?"

"I'm working on it."

"Your drawing them with detail aren't you?" Chassidey asked.

"Maybe."

"Darn you," Chassidey shook her head. "You and all of the weird kids of Athena."

"You can have a copy since your a counselor. And you need to make sure you don't miss any cabins in inspection." Annabeth advised.

"I thought it was Percy's turn?"

"He's bust Training the new campers."

"Of course," She said. "Can't another counselor do it? There are enough of them."

"No, Chiron picked you." Chassidey cursed.

"Can I have the map now? You look like your busy and I don't want to get lost." Annabeth smiled at us and went back into her cabin. She came back with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Have fun." She smiled before handing her the map. She waved good-bye and closed the door.

"Well let's see where we should start..." She said. "okay, lets starts with the cabins, we'll go around them a couple of times so maybe we'll memorize them. Than we'll go to all the activities."

She closed the map and made another motion for me to follow her. This was going to be a _long _day.


End file.
